Dirty Matt
Physical Appearance Dirty Matt is a little taller than Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and also large and rather muscular. He has white, caucasian skin, dark brown eyes, brown hair, and a goatee where as the rest of his bearded face is stubble. He wears a big green jacket, over a blue long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and all with tears and holes in them. He also wheres a blue winter cap without as many holes in it. Despite his poverty, his teeth are in pretty good condition. When in prison, he wears a typical orange prison uniform, but still wears his hat. Potential American Voice Actors *Will Arnett *Robert Englund *Alec Baldwin *Adam Baldwin *Jackie Earle Haley *Leslie Grantham (The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb) Biography In his debut episode "Ahh, Dirty Matt!", "Dirty" Matthew Dirkov is a homeless man who commits petty crimes, usually muggings in order to support himself. He is first seen threatening to stab and elderly women with Chet, his machete and constant companion, unless she hands over her purse to him. When Phineas sees this from across the street, he is curious as to why Matt would do something so wrong, and chases after him with Ferb, shouting after him "Excuse me, sir!" and things like that while the women calls out for the police. Finally, the boys catch up to Matt, and Phineas asks him why he would do something as bad as steal from that woman. Matt sees no harm it talking with the boys, and explains that he was trying to make a living and how hard life is for homeless people like him. Just then, the police arrive and arrest Matt for robbery, and take him to jail. After their conversation, Phineas realizes how harsh life is on the homeless, and decides to open up a soup kitchen of fun to both feed them and cheer them up, and exclaims his catchphrase: "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" In jail, Matt blames Phineas and Ferb for getting caught, and makes it his top priority to kill them. With help from some other convicts, and his cellmate, Connor McScap, he manages to break out, and heads after the boys. He manages to find out from other hobos about the soup kitchen of fun that the boys have opened, and attempts to break in and stab them to death with Chet, leading to a chase though the kitchen. Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and the Fireside girls do whatever they can to protect the boys, but Matt stays on their tail to hard. Just when he has them cornered, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Easy-but-fake-Money-Inator turns the kitchen into silver, and Matt forgets the boys and, all the hobos, grabs up all the silver objects he can. Ferb justifies this behavior by saying "There is one thing that homeless ones love more than good food and warm clothes: Money". When the police come to investigate, however, the hobos take the silver they have collected, and run off with it, but Matt stays behind to pick up what is left, and so he is arrested again, and once again sent back to prison. In featured episodes now, Matt usually escapes from prison with the help of his convict friends, and launches a hair-brained scheme to kill the boys and have his revenge, though these attempts fail for one reason or another, and he ends up right back in jail with his cellmate, Connor. Dirty Matt seems to be very selfish, cynical, and greedy. He will stop at nothing to hurt Phineas and Ferb for getting him sent to jail, except for money or food, and will just as easily harm anyone who gets in his way, or can take advantage of to do so. He will even go as far as to back-stab those who trust him and use them for his gain. His only real friend, it seems, is his Machete, Chet, which he always keeps with him and is hardly ever seen without it. As a running gag in the series, at least once per episode he appears in, Matt is trampled by a running crowd of people. Relationships Chet Chet is Matt's Machete and main weapon in his crimes, and Matt seems to believe that Chen is a real person. He treats Chet as a best friend, haves conversations with him, and even tea parties when in jail (though it is unknown why he is allowed to have a machete in jail, it is possible that he secretly smuggles it in with him). This odd behavior is probably an example of the insanity or loneliness Matt undergoes. It is also unknown where or how Chet was acquired. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Matt hates Phineas and Ferb, as he blames them for his first arrest, and he becomes obsessed with trying to kill them for what they did to him. Naturally, both of the boys, particularly Phineas, are terrified of him. Despite this, the boys are willing to give him aid and warm clothes when he is in danger of dying of Hypothermia. They probably did this just because Phineas is a good-spirited person. Candace Flynn Matt does not consider Candace a major threat to his plans to kill her brothers, despite the fact that she usually calls the police on him, which gets him arrested. Whenever Candace hears that Matt is about, she becomes increasingly worried for her brothers, and does whatever she can to protect them, usually by calling the police. And when Matt temporarily joins the group in an adventure, she is unwilling to trust him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Matt seems to be aware of Isabella's friendship with Phineas and Ferb, and uses her to try and get to them in "I smell a Matt". Isabella seems to be just as scared of Matt as Phineas and Ferb are. Despite this, she points out when he is suffering from Hypothermia, and is willing to get him into dry clothes, and then work with him in "The Great Megalodon Hunt". Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Rai Matt usually does not notice Buford and Baljeet, much like Candace, despite the fact that they usually try to protect their friends from him. While Baljeet fears him, Buford sees him as a rival, and tries to look tougher and stronger than him by fist-fighting him. However, in "The Great Megalodon Hunt", they all work together to catch a Megalodon shark. Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz In one episode, Heinz and Matt join forces to accomplish evil tasks and destroy their nemesises. Matt, however, believes that Heinz's inventions are stupid and are used for stupid purposes, and tries to suggest using them for more evil and destructive uses that would put cash in their pockets (mainly Matt's), but Heinz usually ignores these remarks and suggestions. When Matt criticizes Heinz, Heinz responds with "Well, at least I don't have tea parties with a knife!", refering to his relationship with Chet. They both seem to enjoy eating shrimp cocktails. Connor McScap Main Article: Connor McScap Connor is Matt's cellmate, and seemingly second best friend next to Chet. They often have friendly conversations in prison together, often about their criminal careers and what they plan to do after their time is up, sit at the same table at lunch, play basketball together with the other convicts, and work on hard labor together. It is also mentioned in Matt's Journal that Connor has his brother bring them orders from Taco Bongo during visiting hours. Also in his journal, Matt says that Connor is "probably the best dang friend he ever had." However, Matt is willing to use Connor for his schemes to kill Phineas and Ferb. This is seen in "The Matt Next Door", when Matt swaps his face with Connor's and assumes his identity for early release, while Connor is left under his identity. Connor becomes angry at Matt for stealing his identity, and tries to stop him by escaping and alerting the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher household, then fighting Matt in hand-to-hand combat to save the boys. By the end of this episode, however, the two are sent to jail again, and Connor accepts Matt's offering to be friends again as long as he does not involve him in his plans to kill the boys. They shake hands on this agreement, but Matt actually crosses his fingers behind his back. Catchphrases *"Hello Phineas, Hello Ferb." (Usually followed by Phineas, along Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and other non-adult characters in the group if they are present, shouting "AHH! Dirty Matt!") *"I'll get you Phineas Flynn!" *(After someone says something negative about Chet) "*Gasp* You take that back about Chet!" Background & Trivia Notes *The name "Dirty Matt" is a play on words for the expression, "dirty rat". *Matt's character and biography is based on Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons. *His outfit and use of a machete gives him a physical resemblance to Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. *He has his own Theme Song. *In "Hate Crime Hassel", it is revealed that he has a son named Jason. *It is revealed in "Quit It!" that Matt smokes cigarettes, although he is not seen smoking in any other episode. *His journal entry in Dear Diary is very similar to those of Rorschach from Watchmen. Furthermore, Rorschach is another well-known role played by Jackie Earle Haley. *Dirty Matt appears as a reoccurring boss in Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz. **He first appears to fight Phineas in his normal, human form at the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., but after he is defeated, Phineas pushes him back into a Cyropreservation chamber. As the boys are leaving the room, Matt's silver, liquid hand is seen pushing open the door, and he later returns to fight Phineas again at the rocket launch zone, this time in what is called his "Cyro Form", and has many new abilities and is much harder to defeat. This transformation may be a reference to Jason X. Appearances *Ahh, Dirty Matt!(Debut) *Dirty Matt Returns *I Smell a Matt *The Great Megalodon Hunt *Partners in Crime *The Doctor's Grudge *Hate Crime Hassle *Quit It! *The Matt Next Door *Lend me an Arm and a Leg *Dear Diary (Dirty Matt's Journal) *Taco Bongo Fiasco *The End of Danville(Cameo) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fanon Works Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Dirty Matt Category:Deceased Characters